The present invention relates to universal joints particularly of the Hooke's type adapted for use, for example, in an automobile between a drive shaft and a transmission output shaft or drive pinion shaft of the differential gear unit and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved method and device for fixing a bearing cup in position within a yoke of the universal joint.
Various methods for fixing in place of the bearing cup of a Hooke's type universal joint have been proposed which utilize a resilient fixing member. In each of these methods, the fixing member, when assembled, is elastically deformed under pressure. As a result, the configuration of the fixing member is usually fairly complicated and it has been found that the scope within which the material of the fixing member may be selected is quite limited.
Such methods also have involved difficulty with regard both to the supporting action maintaining the fixing member within the yoke and to maintenance of the member in its plastically deformed state. Furthermore, since the fixing of the bearing cup depends merely upon the resilient action of the fixing member, it becomes quite difficult to fulfill the requirements relating to sufficiency of mechanical strength resisting vibration or impact forces that can be exerted during very short periods of time and during high speed power transmission.
The present invention is aimed at eliminating such defects in prior art devices and at the accomplishment of a secure resilient fixing of the bearing cup in place in a position within the yoke by utilizing resilient deformation of the fixing member with application of pressure while maintaining the plastically deformed fixing member securely in a state of high rigidity.